Como un sueño
by clea everlasting
Summary: En ocasiones la vida puede ser como un sueño
1. Chapter 1

Mayura y Loki caminaban por esas calles tan hermosas, donde los bancos que habian a su lado y el gran parque que habia detrás de uno de ellos, se llenaban de parejas felices o de primeras citas, aquel sitio era muy famosos para ello, la mayoria de los jóvenes habia acudido ahí alguna vez. Iban los dos andando el uno al lado del otro hablando animadamente cuando Loki noto que Mayura se habia quedado unos pasos atrás, admirando a las parejas que estaban sentadas en un poyete de la fuente que habia en el centro del parque. Loki se quedo mirándola por un momento, ya que se habia quedado ella completamente callada y como en las nubes, Loki la llamo una vez pero esta no contesto, al segundo intento, Mayura dijo:

bonito, poder estar con alguien asi, verdad?

Loki se quedo un momento en silencio, comprendiendo a lo que Mayura se referia, pero el estaba ya con alguien asi de cercano, aunque realmente no podia estar hasta ese extremo, el estaba a gusto teniendo de vez en cuando alguna salida junto a su compañera de misterios, que para el no habia más misterio que le llamara la atención que ella. Al momento de pensar, respondio con un sonido prácticamente mudo, con una cojida de hombros, seguido de un " supongo"

Mayura: si -

Loki se sonrojo, ella habia sonreído de una forma tan linda, que no habia podido evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color rosado.

Siguieron su camino, cuando Loki y Mayura habian entraron en un bar-cafeteria,el local era bastante amplio para considerar que no estaba lleno del todo, pero la luz y la música agrdable, hacia un buen lugar para sentarse a tomar algo. Primero se acercaron a prisa a la barra, mientras Mayura conversaba con él de misterios. Cuando se acercó el camarero, Loki pido dos licores sin alcohol de manzana, era algo resfrescante y que habian decidido ir a tomar a aquel lugar en el que no era la primera vez que estaban.

El camarero cogio dos botellas que tenia al lado por la marca, tomo las dos ya que con una solo tendría para un vaso, después de servirla y que Loki por una vez pagara, aunque últimamente cuando salia con Mayura siempre decia que el invitaba. Realmente a el le hubiera gustado que fuesen pequeñas citas aunque no era asi, y pagar el, era como si se sintiese más mayor de lo que parecia a los ojos de ella.

Tomaron sus bebidas y se sentaron en una de las mesas que vieron libres, cuyos asientos eran bancos de madrea con unos cojines rojos bastante comodos.

Con sus bebidas en la mesa, siguieron conversando de todo lo que en estos dias habia pasado

Mayura: Lokikun, no te sabe hoy algo distinto?

Loki: pues como siempre Mayura.

Al poco..

Mayura: Lokikunnnnnnnn

Loki: eh?

Mayu: Lokikunnnn yo quiero saber mucho mucho pero que mucho más de ti

Mayura tenia sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas todo el tiempo y estaba como decirlo, un poco rara..Loki se estraño

Loki: pero Mayura, actuas como si..un momento..

Loki tomo la copa de Mayura a la que a penas le quedaba el culo del vaso, y lo probó.

Loki: esto tiene alcohol.

Se acercó a la barra y miro las botellas que eran tan semejantes, pero en una de ellas solo ponia sin, el camarero al tomarlas creyo que eran las mismas, como la tomó por la marca ( N/a: esto es poco probable que suceda, pero bueno de alguna manera queria que a Mayura se le subiera un poco sin darse cuenta, y que se le suba con una copa...que se le va a hacer)

Loki: tendre que llevarte a la Agencia Mayura, si tu padre te ve asi no quiero ni pensarlo.

Tomó a Mayura de la mano y tiro de ella.

Mayura: Lokikun...yo quiero descansar un poco, ah! Que bonitoooo ( dijo mirando el mismo lugar donde antes se habia quedado observando antes de llegar hasta la cafeteria)

Loki: si, si... ( y tiro de ella para que no se quedara ahí)

Mayu: yo tb quiero..no es justo...yo tb quiero abrazarme..y..besarme con alguien..

Loki ante ese comentario sintio como su cara ardia, solo de imaginarlo...esas palabras que habian salido de Mayura habian hecho más en el, que cualquier comentario más comentado de Freiya.

Al fin consiguió llegar a la Agencia y con una dificultad enorme logro subirla hasta su habitación.

En ella, Loki dejó sentada a Mayura y se sentó un momento a su lado para tomar algo de aire, estaba exhausto de subir las escaleras con ella prácticamente encima.

Mayura a sorpresa de Loki paso cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de este y echú su cabeza en el que estaba más lejos de ella.

Loki la miro sorprendido y sin saber que hacer ese preciso momento, en el que su rostro volvia a calentarse rápidamente.

Mayu: Lokikun.. ( dijo dulcemente)

Loki: Ú/U Se..seria mejor..que..que descansases Mayura.

Pero al momento, Mayura echo su peso sobre Loki hacia atrás haciando que se quedaran en parte echados en la comoda cama.

Loki: Ma...Mayura Ú/U

Mayura estaba casi echada totalmente encima de Loki, excepto sus piernas que estaban a mitad.

Mayu: Lokikun...estoy cansada..

A loki no le importaba el peso de la chica, aunque ser un niño desde luego no lo hacia comodo, pero sentir su cuerpo tan cercano al de ella, sentir su rostro tan pegado al suyo..su pecho apretado contra el.. Ante esos pensamientos se ruborizo locamente.

Loki: Mayura...esto..

Mayura levanto un poco el rostro mirándolo muy de cerca

May: Lokikun...cuando has crecido?

Loki: eh?

May: te ves como Kamisama..

Loki rapidamente miró como pudo una de sus manos, pero se tranquilizo al ver que seguían pequeñas, sin duda era el efecto del alcohol que nunca habia tomado que le hacia decir cosas asi.

Loki: ..no...se - ( no queria discutir con ella estando asi, lo mejor era pasar de esos comentarios.)

May: si Lokiikun no es un niño..yo puedo...yo quiero probar..

Loki: probar qué Mayura?

Pero su pregunta fue contestada no con palabras, Mayura habia acercado sus labios para tocar los suyos.

Loki se quedo paralizado de la impresión, estaba siendo besado por Mayura. Mayura re retiro con un color rosado en sus mejillas,.pero solo se separo a muy poca distancia ya que al momento volvio a juntar sus labios con los de Loki, este esta vez, reaccionó y quiso profundizar el beso, libero sus brazos y la tomó de la cabeza para empujarla más a él con una mano, mientras con la otra la empujaba como podia de su espalda. Loki sentia la respiración de Mayura, sus labios, sus pequeños suspiros que jugaban con los suyos en su boca.

Tras que se besaran asi durante bastante tiempo, Mayura se separó de él y volvio a poner su cabez aen el pecho de este.

Loki: Ú/U Ma..mayura..

Mayu: tengo sueño Lokikun...quiero dormir..

Loki: espera..no...no te duermas aún.. ( Loki sentia como una presion crecia en su pecho)

Loki como pudo la empujo para que ella no estuviera encima de el y el apoyó sus brazos para quedarse con medio cuerpo encima de ella.

Mayu: Loki...kun..no recuerdo cuando..eres un..adolescente..

Loki no respondio, sino que quiso seguir en ese sueño que solo por hoy podia tener, y tomo sus labios con los de ella.

Después de estar un rato besándose, Mayura cayo dormida. Loki verifico si esto era asi y cuando lo comprobo se tranformo en Hakusai, la cogio en brazos y la subio hasta la cabecera de la cama para que esta estuviese más comoda.

Horas después, Mayura empezo a despertarse con un poco de dolor de cabeza, desde luego el alcohol aunque fuese tan poco, no le habia sentado bien, aunque a Loki al final le habia gustado bastante.

Mayura abrio sus ojos lentamente y comprendio que estaba en una cama..donde...?

Loki: en mi cuarto, por fin despiertas Mayura.

Mayu: Lokikun..


	2. Chapter 2

OVA

Epilogo

Loki le dio a Mayura un vaso con agua y una aspirina, que Mayura tomo muy agradecida

Después Mayura parecia un poco ida con lo que Loki le preguntó.

Lok: qué pasa Mayura?

May: no..nada..es solo..solo que he tenido un sueño..tu no parecias un niño..

Loki: asi que...un sueño.. ( dijo doblando su vista lejos de ella)...y dime..era..ese sueño...era bueno? ( le dijo ya mirándola y con un poco de tonalidad en su rostro)

Mayura se ruborizo completamente y doblo la mirada hacia el otro lado.

Lok: dime..

May: pu..pues.

Yamino abrio la puerta de la habitacion, sabia ya que Mayura estaba alli porque Loki le habia comentado lo que habia pasado, claro, omitiendo sus besos.

Yamin: buenos dias Mayura -

May: buenos dias Yamino.

Lok: que inoportuno ( susurro)

Yami: se encuentra bien? El amo Loki me dijo que habia tenido que quedarse aquí..

May: si si, debio ser por algo paranormal..no tiene explicacion 0

Loki: parece que ya volvemos a la normalidad...Aunque..(( ahora susurrando)..ese beso..no entra dentro de la normalidad..)Y ahora..tendre que esconder otro secreto

May: eh? A que te refieres? ( pregunto interesada)

Loki: nada . ( le dijo guiñándole el ojo)

Epilogo 2

Otro dia..

Yami: tiene hambre señorita Mayura? He preparado el desayuno.

May: uahhh! Si Yamino **0 gracias**

Loki: parece que si que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Mayura se quedo por un momento mirando a Loki kun fijamente

Lok: um? Pasa algo Mayura?

May: me preguntaba si..te verias asi si..ú/u bu..bueno..no es nada.

Lok: ... "se referiria a lo del otro dia?"

Mayura empezo a comer muy risueña su desayuno, mientras Loki se quedo mirando sin darse cuenta sus labios, aquellos labios que habia podido probar. Haciedno que la tonalidad del rostro se enrojeciera, cuando se dio cuenta desvio la mirada a un lado.

May: " que le pasa a Loki kun..ha actuado asi desde el otro dia...y ahora..me miraba y.." Oye Loki kun...te pasa algo?

Lok: eh? A mi? No..nada

May: Sabes, he pensado que podriamos hoy salir a divertirnos y eso...podriamos ir al cine o no se..

Loki: al cine?

May: si - que te parece, después podriamos dar un paseo e ir a aquel sitio, en el que siempre nos pedimos lo mismo ññ

Loki: a...aquel..sitio? ( a Loki se le vino todo lo que paso aquel dia a la mente, haciendo que se sonrojase increíblemente)

May: por que te quedas asi? No quieres ir?

Lok: ah! No no...claro que quiero.."se podrían equivocar de nuevo..no..pensar eso no esta bien...aunque debo admitir que no me disgustaria -"

May: y ahora porque estas tan alegre?

Loki: por nada, por nada, cosas mias.

May: Loki kun, últimamente estas raro

Loki miro su reloj.

Lok: sera mejor que nos vayamos ya " si nos quedamos aparecera Reiya y yo no quiero ir con ella."

May: Yamino, vienes?

Yam: si, por que no -

Llegaron al gran centro comercial, Yamino al momento de llegar se emociono con tiendas de cocina y diciendo que se iba a verlas y que ya se verian en la agencia, salio corriendo junto a Fenrir.

Lok: 0.0 acabamos de llegar y ya se va..

May: no pasa nada, a Yamino le gustan mucho esas cosas

Loki: si -

Echan: Loki tama, asi puede estar con Mayura

Loki: Ú/u Echan..

May: Loki kun..vamos alli están las taquillas.

Y tomándole la mano lo llevó hasta ellas.

May: y ahora elegir la película, cual vemos loki kun?

Lok: me da igual, la que tu quieras ( dijo intentando parecer indiferente)

May: a ver si hay alguna de misterios **0**

Lok: de misterios?...aunque quizás..( Loki se imagino a Mayura asustada en alguna parte de la película y sonrio)

May: mira, te parece bien esta?

Lok: bueno, supongo que querras comprar algo tb para el cine, no?

May: si! compremos palomitas.

Mayura era una chica realmente agradable penso Loki, además era tan alegre y llena de vida..no recordaba cuanto hace que habia estado tan a gusto. Aunque a veces se sentia bastante timido, sobre todo cuando ella le comentaba de que después se llegarian a la cafeteria, en esos momentos no podia evitar sonrojarse y recordar lo ocurrido la ultima vez.

-

Lok: no te compras nada de beber? Las palomitas te darán sed Mayura.

May: nada, nada, venga que hay que coger asiento.

-

Loki estaba bastante contento por la película que Mayura habia acabado escogiendo, a pesar de las ideas de que el gusto de Mayura no encajaria quizás con los suyos, se sorprendio de que la película le pareciera tan interesante y le gustara, aunque quizás seria por el hecho de que Mayura a veces le cogia la mano nerviosa por alguna escena.

El podia sentir su mano, como temblaba un poco y como se tranquilizaba con la suya., lo hizo varias veces, hasta que el le agarro la mano en vez de dejar que ella solo la apoyara, para que asi, no volviesa a separarla de él.

Pero al poco tiempo sintio como su rostro debia estar ardiendo, cuando Mayura se agarro prácticamente de todo su brazo asustada por una escena.

May: uah que miedo Loki kun..

Loki sonreia ante esa situación en la que se encontraba. Y dulcemente le respondio: Mayura, es solo una película, no pasa nada..

May: pero Loki kun, hoy en dia tambien hay asesinos y..

Lok: tranquila, yo soy detective recuerdas, y tu dices que la labor de un detective es coger a los villanos...asi que no te pasará nada.

Mayura lo miro sulcemente, mientras le dio las gracias. Loki parecia ser más abierto con ella, no sabia que era lo que habia ocurrido para ello, pero estaba alegre de que fuese asi.

Loki tomó su bebida y bebio de ella por la pajita. Mayura tomó su mano y se acercó a el, mientras que con la otra giraba la pajita hasta dar con su boca.

A pesar de no ser algo extraño, Loki se quedó mirándola, y aún más a los labios, esos labios que podia ver perfectamente a pesar de la poca iluminación de la sala. Su rostro se tornó rosado, Loki agradecio la oscuridad del cine en ese instante.

Loki fue a coger palomitas y sintio el contacto de su mano, retirándola un momento por ello.

May: ah Loki kun, toma coge, no pasa nada -

-

La película habia acabado e iban andando por la calle.

Echan: loki tama, has disfrutado en el cine con Mayura, verdad?

Loki se sonrojó ante el comentario de echan

May: pasa algo Loki kun?

Lok: no...nada..

Ahora era Mayura la que se sonrojó y giro un poco su rostro para que Loki no se diera cuenta, pero este ya lo habia notado.

Lok: en que piensas?

Ma: ah! Ú/U Nada..solo..pensaba...

Loki la miro interrogativo.

Ma: pues...que si..parecieras..tener más edad...esto..hubiera parecido una cita...Ú/U

Loki: Ú/u

El silencio se hizo en ese momento.

Echan: Loki tama...quizás a Mayura le gustes -

Loki: ¬/¬ no digas tonterías echan...eso..no es posible...no es posible que..( dijo susurrando)

May: qué es lo que no es posible?

Lok: eh? No..nada . ...esto...Mayura...ahora que recuerdo..me dijiste algo sobre un sueño...

May: uah!

Mayura sintio como el calor subia hasta sus mejillas.

Lok: no me dijiste al final si ese sueño era bueno...¬

May: pu...pues...esto...que más da era un sueño.. ( dijo mirando para otro lado)

Lok: esa no es respuesta Mayura, es que quieres evadirlo, no seria que soñabas un sueño..

May: uahhh! No pienses eso, no era tan asi Ú/U

Loki: si no me dices debe de ser por eso..

May: no, no es por eso, esta bien, pues...esto..la verdad es que...quizás..me hubiese gustado que fuese real..pero solo quizás.

Ante esa declaración Loki se quedo parado y en blanco, sentia como su corazon bombeaba más rapido de lo habitual. Y como su alrededor se desacia por segundos, mientras sus oidos se quedaron sordos. Todo fue tan rápido..

May: Loki kun...Loki kun...?

Echan: Loki tama, Mayura te habla

Lok: eh? ( volviendo a la realidad)

May: Loki kun me asustaste ( dijo mientras lo abrazaba)

Lok//////

May: te llamaba y no respondias...que te pasaba?

Lok: no te preocupes, estoy de maravilla.

May: seguro?

Lok: si.

May: si quieres lo dejamos para otro dia, si no te encuen..

Lok: no, no, no, vamos

Dijo mientras le tomo la mano y era ahora él quien tiraba de ella.

Pasaron por aquel hermoso parque y Mayura decidio que se sentaran un poco por si Loki no se encontraba bien, aunque el le aseguraba que estaba perfectamente.

May:0 helados, te compro uno, esperame aquí.

-

May: Loki kun, te manchasta la cara.

Loki: Eh! ( avergonzado)

May: espera, dejame a mi

Y Mayura se acerco con su pañuelo para limpiarle, Mayura se quedó mirándole asi de cerca.

May: Loki kun..eres muy lindo

Loki se ruborizo sobre manera ante el comentario, pero todavía más cuando Mayura mirando a las parejas dijo: yo tb quiero un novio, uno como Kami sama.

A Loki en ese momento se le cayó la bola de helado al suelo.

May: uahhh! Loki kun...se te cayó el helado. T.T

Lok: ah..si..es..est...est..

Echan: Loki tama esta colorado por lo de Mayura -

Lok: Ú/U

May: Loki estás bien?

--

Era otro dia, Loki se habia despertado y estaba echado en su cama, la desilusion de que no ocurriera lo mismo aquella vez, se podia ver en su rostro, aunque el dia habia sido bueno, a el le hubiese gustado tomar los labios de la muchacha de nuevo. Pero sabia bien que esa ocasión no se presentaria fácilmente, el era bien consciente de que para ella era Loki kun, un niño..

Después..

Loki estaba en su despacho sentado en aquella amplia silla, cuando entro una Mayura alegre y algo inquieta

Lok: Mayura..que pasa?

May: Loki kun...tengo que ensayar una obra.. que difícil...ensayar sola es complicado T.T

Lok: de que obra se trata.?

May: es una que ganó en un concurso..

Lok: bueno, entonces de que va? Si quieres puedo ayudarte...ya veremos..

May: uahh Loki kun eres un sol **0** ( dijo mientras se habia acercado a el y abrazado mientras se echaba encima suyo)

Lok: venga Mayura, que no soy un niño..Ú/u dejame la obra, que la lea..

-

Lok: y la vais a representar?

May: si -

Lok: es interesante...y que papel haces tu?

May: soy la protagonista..

Lok: es un buen papel y..qué? pero por que tu? No puede hacerlo otra?

May: pero Loki kun, hace un momento has dicho que era un buen papel.

Lok: pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de eso..

May: de eso?..bueno me ayudarás a ensayar? Koutarotiene el papel del apuesto muchacho, me dijo que si eso podiamos ensayar juntos..y..

Lok: no hace falta yo te ayudo, además no querras faltar a un caso mientras ensayas con el, verdad?

May: gracias Loki kun.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

--

May: Loki kun, dijiste que me ayudarias.. cuando vamos a ensayar?

Lok: esta bien Mayura, más o menos se me la obra, ayer la lei un par de veces. " no me gusta nada el final..¬¬"

May: por cierto..y Yamino?

Lok: tenia que ir de compras o algo asi me dijo. Venga ensayemos

Asi estuvieron bastante tiempo.

May: gracias Loki kun - asi es mucho más fácil.

Lok: va.

May: Loki kun Yamino aún no ha llegado..que vás a cenar?

Lok: tendre que esperar que vuelva T.T

May: pues que tal si salimos a cenar entonces ññ

Lok: salir?

May: claro -

Lok: bueno...vale..

Caminaban por las calles, mientras Loki tenia sus manos en los bolsillos.

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Mayura. Recordaba aquella vez que la conoció, aquella vez que lo daleo de un lado a otro como un niño..y como luego habia ido pasando el tiempo, haciendo entre ellos una buana amistad, hasta el punto de que él, se enamorase de ella, de la Mayura alegre, de la maniática de los misterios, de aquella que derramó lagrimas por su marcha, de aquella que hacia a su corazón latir con tanta fuerza.

May: Loki kun...que es lo que te apetece de cenar?

Lok: me da lo mismo en verdad.

May: um.entonces a donde vamos a cenar?

Lok: elige tu.

Sin esperarlo Loki, Mayura se echo sobre él en un abrazo.

Loki enrojecio por tal hecho.

Lok: Mayura por qué?...

May: es que eres una ricura **0** actuas de esa forma tan tan...ay que mono ( dijo suspirando)

Loki: Ú/u Mayura no digas esas cosas...

May: pero si es verdad Loki kun...eres muy distinto a los chicos que conozco...eres realmente especial.

Loki sintio como su rostro empezaba a enrojecer, Mayura sin duda no sabia lo que esos comentarios hacian en el y como afectaban a su corazón.

Mayura: Loki kun..no tienes un hermano igualito a ti en todo pero en grande?

Lok: eh? -.-?

May: seria mi chico ideal **o** lo quisiera de novio. /

Loki: qué? Ú/U

Loki se tambaleo un poco y se apoyó en un banco que estaba cerca de ellos, se habia quedado sin habla, mientras que en su cabeza no dejaba de escuchar una y otra vez aquella frase.

May: Loki kun...qué? qué te pasa? Te encuentras mal? Loki kun?

Lok: Ú/u No pasa nada...estoy bien...

May: últimamente estas muy raro . seguro estas bien?

Lok: si, si /

Loki la miraba mientras todavía tenia su rostro enrojecido.

Loki: " lo habra dicho en serio? Eso parecia..."

--

Llegaron a un local bastante grande, aunque la situación del mismo estaba bastante escondida. Loki nunca lo habia visto antes.

May: entremos aquí -

Mayura entro en el local seguida por Loki

Cuando entraron decidieron sentarse en una mesa, pero antes de sentarse una voz los detuvo.

Jiuren: Mayura? La pequeña Daidoji?

Mayura: Jiuren -

Loki: um?

Era un hombre algo mayor, con rostro agradable

Jiuren: parece mentira que estes aquí, y hay que ver lo que has crecido, hacia milenios que no pasabas por aquí.

Jiuren: ( dirigiéndose a Loki) solia venir cuando era pequeña, llegaba siempre con su sonrisa y se acercaba a mi a preguntarme cosas. -

May: si, lo recuerdo, mama me traia mucho aquí.

Jiuren: si, sabes que aquí te queremos mucho.

Lok: -

Jiu: no dejaríamos que nadie le hiciese daño, es nuestra pequeña. Tienes compañía?

May: ah? Este es Loki kun, es un detective.

Jiur: ah! Detective, vaya Mayura, tu siempre decias que de mayor te casarias con uno.

May//// si..

Loki: 0.0 u/u

Jiur: vaya, tengo que seguir con lo mio, ya sabeis esta es vuestra casa.

May: gracias.

Jiur: lo que tienes es que venir mas a menudo, y trae a tu novio

May: novio?

Jiu: no tienes todavía? Con lo guapa que eres, verdad muchacho.?

Lok: eh?...s…si..

May: ú/u no digas esas cosas.

Jiur: pues cuando tengas le tenemos que dar el visto bueno, asi que lo traes.

May: si ññ

--

Loki: vaya la comida esta realmente Buena

Mau: si

Loki: se ve que te quieren mucho, hay que ver de pequeña eras un peligro, las cosas que hacias..y te ibas sola por ahí..

May: era una niña Loki kun, no seas asi. ( dijo haciendo una burla)

Un chico se acercó a ellos y tomó a Mayura de la muñeca.

X: preciosa, vendrías conmigo a tomar una copa .

May: eh!

Loki: ¬¬ suéltala.

X: y tu quien eres mocoso? Esto es entre adultos.

Loki: entonces tu no entras en esa charla, desde luego no tienes nada de adulto.Ú.U

X: ¬¬ mocoso, venga preciosa, que dices ( decia acercándose a ella mientras le tenia agarrada la muñeca)

May: su..suéltame, no quiero.

X: venga sera divertido.

Loki le agarro al chico la muñeca, mientras sus ojos por un breve espacio de tiempo se habian vuelto rojos como el fuego en llamas vivas, mientras hizo presion en la muñeca del chico, haciendo que la soltase a ella.

X: mierda, eso ha dolido.

May: Loki kun..

Loki: no sigas perdiendo aqui tu tiempo, ella no va a ir contigo a ningun lado.

El chico pudo ver como los ojos de Loki se habian vuelto de nuevo de otro color, haciendo que este se asustara, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Loki se relajo y volvio a tener su hermoso color de ojos. Al momento sintio como Mayura se echaba encima suya.

Lok: mayura.../

May: Loki kun...y si te hubiese hecho algo? Que miedo he pasado T.T

Lok: no hubiera dejado que pasase nada Mayura.

May: pero Loki kun...eres muy valiente 0 me has salvado.

Loki: Ú/U n..no es...tan asi.

May: sabes Loki kun, a veces siento como si fuese un dios que siempre está a mi lado protegiéndome.

Loki: 0.0

May: gracias ( le dijo sonriendo)

--

Habian pasado varios dias y estaban ensayando la obra en un hermoso prado, Mayura los habia convencido para ir de almuerzo. Mayura estaba sentada apoyada sobre un árbol y Loki estaba a su lado, ambos hacian su papel.

Libro: y se fue acercando poco a poco mientras le hablaba en susurros, mirando su rostro tan cerca, y cada vez más.

Loki se fue acercando a Mayura como decia el libro, el estar sentados facilitaba mucho la cosa. El viento daba acariciando sus rostros, mientras que el rostro del pequeño detective esta muy cerca del de ella, pudiendo sentir su respiración y como aunque no habia más cercania que esa en ese papel que ahora representaba, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse un poco y sus labios entre abiertos parecian no poder impedir posarse en los de ella.

Desde luego estar tan cerca de la persona amada, rozar casi su labios, era desear profundizar y perderse en ellos, cosa que no podia controlar con tanto sentimiento que hacia a su corazon latir en aumento.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo 4

Pero ante lo inesperado en ese hermoso dia, empezo a caer una tormenta sobre ellos, haciendo que Loki se separase de ella, mientras los ojos de ella se abrian de par en par por la lluvia que habia empezado a caer.

Loki: odio la lluvia. ¬¬

May: - venga Loki kun, la lluvia es algo necesario ( dijo acariciándole el pelo que ya estaba casi mojado por completo.)

Loki: no me trates como un niño mayura, te he dicho milo veces que no lo soy.

May: pero Loki kun, no se por que te ha dado últimamente de decírmelo cada dos por tres, yo no te trato como un niño.

Lok: si que lo haces ¬¬

May: anda, no te enfades, sabes, el agua no te sienta mal si no fuese por el humor.

Loki: Ú.¬ a saber a que te refieres.

May: tu pelo...estas muy mono asi /

Loki: ú/u ah..e...eso..t...tu...si...que...es tas mona.

May: de verdad? ( dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma) gracias Loki kun. ññ

--

Ya era el dia de la representación.

Loki acudió con su familia a dar suerte a Mayura, llegaron a su camerino y tras llamar a la puerta la abrio una Mayura nerviosa, pero increíblemente hermosa, haciendo que Loki se ruborizase mientras sentia como su boca se habia quedado un poco abierta y su respiración le habia fallado por escasos segundos en los que su corazon habia bombeado más rápido de la cuenta.

Loki llevaba un ramo de flores que le dio a Mayura levantando sus cortos brazos, tras que Mayura dijera varias veces si era para ella y Yamino contestase que si.

Loki se quedo con la bella imagen de la chica, era algo que grabaria en su memoria. Pero la voz cerca de ellos de Koutaro lo saco de aquel mundo paraíso.

Koutaro les habia saludado y habia dicho algo asi como nos veremos pronto mi doncella -

Cosa que molesto un poco a Loki, a pesar de querer parecer indiferente.

May: Loki kun, muchas gracias, le dijo justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-

Faltaba poco para la representación. Al poco Mayura hizo aparición en la escena, parecia que sus ensayos la habian ayudado de mucho. Loki sentado en su butaca contemplaba a aquella chica que habia empezado a amar desde hacia algo de tiempo. Inesperadamente para sus hijos y echan, Loki se levanto de su butaca en un momento y dijo que tenia algo que hacer.

-

Tocaba ya la entrada de Koutaro en el escenario, pero este parecia no aparecer, todos estaban nerviosos, pero un chico muy atractivo dijo que el sabia el dialogo y se introdujo en la escena sin más, Mayura se sorprendio al ver quien habia tomado su mano, al ver que no era Koutaro y que en su lugar era Kami sama el que la tenia agarrada.

Loki se sabia su papel perfectamente, y el ser galante era algo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Mayura en ocasiones se olvidaba de que estaba en una representación, y es que parecia sentir tanto aquellas palabras, como si estas estuviesen llena de sentimiento.

Loki sentia cada palabra que salia de sus labios, cada roce con su mano, cada tacto de su cabello en su mano.

Sabia que poco faltaba para el final, ese final en que solo se acercaba casi rozando sus labios y en el que ella se apartaria diciendo -mañana- Y asi llego ese cruel momento de cercania entre sus labios, pero Mayura recordo su papel y se aparto diciendo-mañana- Ahí acabaria la escena y la obra, de no ser porque inesperadamente y fuera del papel Loki la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella hacia él, en el que inesperadamente, la tomo rápidamente de la barbilla y la beso.

Fue ahí cuando el telon se cerro aunque Loki seguia besando a Mayura. Todos se habian quedado con la boca abierta, sin comprender del todo que habia ocurrido en la obra.

Loki se separó de ella, que desde luego no podia negar su sonrojo.

Kimi: Ha quedado fantastica la obra, genial. -

May: eh?

Rei: menos mal que te sabias tu tb el papel, si no no se que hubieramos hecho.

May: ahora que dices Koutaro..

Kimi: el no aparecio, no sabemos por que. Y este chico tannn guapo 0 dijo que sabia su papel.

May: oh / que suerte.

Lok: realmente no era necesario un papel, lo que decia era facil de decir, relamente, te ves hermosa.

May: ú/u

Rei: te quedarás a la celebración de la obra,no?

Lo: podria ser..

May: quedate por favor ( dijo mirándole todo colorada)

Lok: - si..tu quieres que me quede, esta bien.

May: gracias Kami sama. Oh, se Habra ido Loki kun, no creo que lo dejen entrar hasta aquí..T.T

Lok: seguro que le gusto la obra.

May: kami sama..esto...yo..queria darte las gracias..por traerme a Loki kun de nuevo..el..es muy especial para mi..

Loki ( susurrando) me temo que tu para el eres más especial en otro sentido más romántico

May: " kami sama...que..ha querido decir con eso?...que Loki kun...será que oi mal . "

-

Se habia escuchado una suave melodía en medio de aquella celebración, Loki a pesar de estar en otro punto, se quedo mirando a Mayura, esta habia encontrado su mirada, y suavemente se habian acercado el uno hacia el otro, se encontraron en medio de una posible pista. Y tomando sus brazos, ella su hombro y el su cintura, se pusieron a bailar suavemente, pareciendo un principe y su princesa de cuentos de hadas, y esto se podria decir que era asi, Un dios y su hermosa doncella mortal que le habia robado el corazon. Estvieron tiempo mirándose a los ojos, mientras sus pasos parecian darse solos, Mayura se apoyó en su pecho.

A pesar de su alrededor, a pesar de que algunos los llamasen, el sitio se habia vuelto desierto para ellos, en los que solo sus manos se guiaban en medio de aquella noche de cuento, de fantasia.

Loki: Mayura, le has dicho a Loki que te gustaria alguien como el...que quieras a alguien asi como novio ( dijo suavemente, con lo que ella le miro a los ojos)

May:...si..

Loki: y si..y si no tienes que buscarlo...si ese..soy yo. ( dijo acariciando su rostro)


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogo 5

May: qué..quieres decir? ( dijo con su rostro bastante sonrojado)

Lok: que no hace falta que robes ningun otro corazon...ya robaste el mio..

May: tu..

Lok: ..hace tiempo..Mayura ( dijo mientras en una vuelta la giró haciendo colgar su cabeza un poco y subiéndola acercándola a su rostro)

May: Ú/U

Lok: crees en los sueños?

May:..si..

Lok: entonces...ira bien..

May: qué ira bien?

Lok: todo...( dijo antes de besarla)

Sus labios deseosos profundizaron en el néctar sin permiso, mientras la inocente doncella de cuento se dejo cautivar por la insistencia.

El beso acabo dulce con el dulce suspiro de la dueña de cabellos rosados, mientras el joven principe de fantasia susurro cerca de su oido: -deseaba volver a sentir tus labios-

May:...o..otra vez?

Lok: ( sonriendo) dijiste que creias en los sueños...Yo..te mostraré ese mundo..pronto...muy pronto. ( dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se marchaba)

Mayura lo vio irse, mientras sus palabras la dejaron pensando en ello, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su dios se iba y salio tras su búsqueda.

Loki se apoyo por un momento en la pared mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tras susurrar el nombre de Mayura se dio la vuelta por un momento hacia el lugar que acababa de dejar.

Lok: algun dia, dijo mientras una pequeña niebla le rodeo. "mientras no me reconoces soy capaz de atreverme, de dejar mi timidez a un lado...porque no me ves asi..."

Mayura salio corriendo, al girar la esquina se choco con alguien cayendo encima suya.

Lok: ú/u ma..Mayura..?

May: Lo..Loki kun..

Mayura estaba encima del pequeño detective, mientras su rostro se habia quedado muy cerca de él, Mayura miro aquellos ojos que la envolvian de mil sensaciones, mientras los suyos cambiaban a una mirada tierna y dulce y entonces cerró sus ojos antes de acortar la pequeña distancia entre ellos, dijo: - los sueños pueden estar al doblar la esquina..verdad, mi..principe..?-

Un beso suave deposito en los labios del detective, justo después los abrio poco a poco, mirándolo con tanto sentimiento que Loki no pudo evitar perder en ese momento todo su ser. Mayura se levanto rapidamente mientras de sus labios nerviosamente salian palabras aparentemente sin sentidos para cualquiera que no hubiese sido Loki: -por un momento yo pense que el y tu erais...lo..lo siento mucho..disculpame Loki kun-

Loki se llevo un dedo a sus labios, en los que ella habia depositado un beso sincero, un beso que por una vez no habia sido robado o entregado por efecto del alcohol. Ella habia sentido que eran la misma persona...algun dia lo sabra, se dijo el pequeño detective asi mismo...pero..hasta que llegue ese momento...no dejare que nadie más que yo, robe ni si quiera el aire de tus labios.

Extra:

En la mente de Loki se ve una imagen de una habitación ..( en esa habitación...)

Kouatro: pero, que diablos! Ya deberían haber venido y no ha venido nadie a buscarme, ni si quiera se como es que se ha trabado la puerta ( se ve un palo puesto agarrando la puerta para que no se pueda abrir desde dentro) Pues solo me queda esperar..

--

Fenrir: donde estara papi..

Yam: probablemente este con Mayura..después de ver lo que hemos visto en la actuación..

Echan: si...Loki tama aprovecho su papel

N/a: FIN--------

Pues no se si lo deje asi o lo continue la verdad...es que me gusta asi..pero como después no me resisto a dejarlas asi..quien sabe..Espero que os gustase el fic continue o no. Gracias a todos


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Lo siento, pero ahora mismo tengo problemas con msn y no puedo iniciar sesion ni si quiera para ver mi correo, de modo que responderé los reviews cuando los vea al pasarme por fanfiction.

El final:

Varios meses habian pasado desde la representación.

Mayura no le habia comentado nada respecto al beso que ella le habia dado después de la actuación, se sentia confusa, extraño, ya que ese fue el unico momento en que las cosas parecian tan claras, más claras que nunca. Habia sentido que Kami sama y Loki eran la misma persona, todo encaja de este modo, su parecido, su forma de hablar, su forma de ser, aquella frase de "volver a probar" y sobre sueños...todo encajaba, pero, no podia ser asi, era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada buscando una solución, una forma de encajarlo todo. Por otra parte, Loki no le habia dicho nada, aún ocultaba sus sentimientos, era tan difícil decir la verdad, algun día lo haria, pero cúando..no lo sabía. Se habia estado precipitando desde aquella vez en que ella le habia empezado a besar en su casa, y con la actuación todavía se precipitó aún más. Queria decirle la verdad, pero no debia, eso le traeria problemas y no solo a él, sino tb a Mayura. Y eso era algo que no podia permitirse.

Mayura estaba en el despacho, sentada mientras tenia una taza en su mano. Loki por el contrario, estaba en la silla de su escritorio, mirando su te, mientras sus ojos no parecian mirar a ningun lado en concreto.

Frio, tensión, el ambiente estaba lleno de ambos. Mayura sentia como su piel se estremecia, habia algo en ella que la reconcomia desde el baile, desde que ella habia besado a su pequeño amigo. Levantó la vista y se quedó mirándolo. " y si..fuera cierto" susurro Mayura. Mientras Loki fijó la mirada en sus ojos. Ambos se encontraban pero ninguno decia nada, aquellas palabras que no se entenderían en otra ocasión, parecian ser completamente entendidas por ambos. Loki desvio la mirada y se levanto de su silla. Después se dio la vuelta observando el paisaje grisáceo por la ida del sol.

Mayura lo miraba fijamente, intentando encontrar respuesta, pero esta no venia, y no sabia cuando llegaria o si lo haría. Se llenó de fuerza y se alzó en pie, después se deslizo lentamente hacia el pequeño detective, quedando a su espalda. Su reflejo en el cristal advirtió a Loki, pero este no podia decir nada, no sabia que hacer o decir en ese preciso momento. Mayura apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo y lo abrazó por su espalda. Loki no pudo evitar su sorpresa y dobló su cabeza un poco para mirarla. Mayura apoyaba su rostro en él, suaves palabras empezaron a salir de sus labios:- Loki kun..si hay algo que deberias decirme..hazlo ahora por favor. ( parecia más una suplica a una simple petición) porque si no yo..me perderé. ( le dijo pidiendo salvación).

Loki se detuvo en aquellas palabras..en aquel ruego..el no debia permitirlo. Pero era todo tan difícil..no era una situación normal.

Mayura queria seguir sintiendo aquel calor que la sacaba del frio aparente en el que se encontraba su alma.. Después de un momento de reflexion sin ninguna respuesta de Loki, Mayura lo giro para mirarle a los ojos.

Tomo su rostro con una caricia, mientras que retiraba un poco aquel flequillo del rostro del detective.

May: Loki kun..dime ( decia con su mirada llena de dulzura e inseguridad) eres tu..kami sama?

Loki: Mayura yo..

May: ..parece una locura pero..desde cuando hay algo imposible a tu lado Loki kun..( dijo sonriendo)

Una mueca sincera en los labios del striker hacia ver una pequeña sonrisa hacia el comentario.

May: si..tu fueras Kami sama..yo..

Loki la escuchaba atentamente, no queriendo dejar escapar ninguna palabra.

May: no estaria mal...

Loki: que no estaria mal Mayura?

Mayura giró su rostro timidamente, y se levantó.

May: lo acepte con un sueño..( decia de espaldas).

Loki. aceptar? ( pregunto con una ceja levantada)

Mayura respiró hondo

May: ..amarte

Loki abrió sus ojos de golpe., la cogio de la muñeca, queriendo forzarla a mirarlo.

Loki: Mayura tu...sería posible que tu..

May: Ambos somos ladrones, tu..tb robaste mi corazón.

Loki se transformo en Hakusai.

May: parece que eres mi principe encantado después de todo...es..como un sueño .Por que no me dijiste?

Loki: ..porque a veces tb hay pesadillas..

May: si, pero tendremos que tomar en nuestras manos nuestros sueños.

Loki: eso es precisamente lo que ahora iba a hacer..tomar entre mis manos ( dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica)..mis sueños..( dijo acercándose a ella hasta acabar con la distancia entre sus labios)

FIN

Aclaración del DESPUÉS:

Mayura escucho una larga charla sobre el pasado de Loki y el por que no le habia dicho antes quien era. Mayura lo acepto a regañadientes, mientres decia todos los misterios que habia perdido. A lo que Loki solo podia encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a salir juntos, lo que disgusto a Freiya, Skuld y Frey. Es que Loki aún seguia pensando que no dejaria que nadie más que el robara ni el aliento de su "suceso paranormal" Lo que le causo alguna lesión a Frey cuando Loki lo mandaba a volar.

Los hijos de Loki aceptaron la decisión de su padre como antes habian hecho.

Mayura: padre? Loki kun tu no me has dicho nada de eso?

Loki. esto...se me olvidaba decirte algo...importante...

Mayu: muu Loki kun..

Pues si, los hijos de Loki se alegraron de la felicidad de su padre.

Y de lo demás pues que las cosas eran como siempre, nada tranquilas. Y con Narugami andando de un trabajo a otro mientras de vez en cuando paraba para comer en casa de Loki.

N/A: Hasta aquí llego este fanfic, realmente tomó un desarrollo que no esperaba, no me convence del todo lo de la representación o la forma de llevarlo, quizás algun dia lo cambie, pero por ahora asi se queda. Un nuevo fic que llega a su fin, suelo tender a continuarlos aunque les ponga fin, lo que hace que se acumule el trabajo al tener más fics a la vez, pero intentaré no continuarlos para que no se demore el trabajo y para no llegar a dejar ninguno sin acabar.


End file.
